I won't give up
by Spamano3
Summary: When Antonio and Lovino go on a date, Antonio has a surprize waiting for Lovino. Find out what the surprize is! (Got idea from the song I won't give up by Jason Mraz.) Hope you like it, I wrote it pretty fast.


**I Won't Give Up**

_**~Short Story thing I thought of when I was listening the song I won't give Up by Jason Mraz hope you guys enjoy! I did my best. ~**_

Antonio and Lovino were in the car on there way to a date Antonio had set up for their three year anniversary. Lovino sat in the passenger seat glaring occasionally at Antonio. Antonio kept his eyes on the road pretending he wasn't noticing the Lovino's glares and laughed silently.

After many consecutive minutes of quietness Lovino asked Antonio with a tone of complete irritation, "Bastard, where are we going?" Antonio took his eyes off the road for a moment smiling at Lovino and without answering turned back to look at the road. When he didn't receive an answer, Lovino crossed his arms completely pissed off. Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, Lovino just turned away from Antonio and just waited for the ride to be over.

Moments later they arrived below a hill of that had the perfect view of a place in Spain. "We're here Lovi." Antonio says a smile on his face before leaning over and kissing Lovino on the cheek.

Lovino looks at Antonio with one of annoyance, "Oh now you talk! And when you do you don't even say my name right. You know what; I'm not getting out of the car Mr. Says my name wrong." Lovino re-crosses his arms then relaxes in the seat. Antonio chuckles while getting out of the car and going to Lovino's side of the car and opened the door. "Can I help you?" Lovino says sarcastically.

"Si, can you please get out of the car _tomate_? I have a surprise for you up on the hill." Lovino looks at Antonio, who's smiling like a cat, knowing he's not going to leave him alone till he does in fact get out of the car.

When they finish walking up the hill, Antonio's hand in Lovino's, Lovino is surprised to see that on top of the hill there's picnic under a tree that has candles ready to be lit, a picnic basket, and Antonio's guitar. Lovino stopped walking just so he could take in the view his boyfriend did for him.

"Y-You did all this?" Lovino stuttered looking up at Antonio.

"Si, Happy Anniversary! ~" After they finished eating the dinner of pasta and tomatoes (Shocker) Antonio grabbed his guitar. "Lovi, I'm going to play you a song." Lovino just nudged and fixed himself in front of Antonio instead of next to him. Antonio strummed his fingers on the guitar and began to play.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?  
_

Lovino looked from Antonio's fingers to his eyes only to be seem by Antonio's emerald orbs as he continued to play.

_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
_

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find  
_

Their eyes never left each others throughout the song. But only for a couple of seconds.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up  
_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am  
_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.  
_

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up 

When Antonio finished Lovino had tears in his eyes and a small smile on his blushing face. Then what happened next surprised Lovino to no end.

Antonio had moved his guitar next to him then pulled out a black box, no bigger than his palm. He then positioned Lovino on his lap with his legs on both sides of Antonio causing Lovino to blush beyond normal.

"Lovino Vargas you are the love of my life, the butter to my bread. I've spent most of my life as your friend then more than a friend. When I look you in the eyes my heart skipped a beat. When you said those three words to me after I told you them, my heart fluttered. When we first shared a kiss my legs burst. When we made love for the first time I melted. So let me discover something new….." He opened to box to reveal a simple gold band, "Will you marry me? So you could make me the happiest guy in the world?"

Lovino was beyond words, his mind blank. Antonio had said that with passion and love. So being him all he could say was a simple, "Yes, yes I'll marry you." That came out was a whisper.

Antonio embraced Lovino with his hands around his waist and Lovino's around Antonio's neck as their lips connected. That kiss was, by far, greater than anything they had shared.

When they separated Lovino spoke in Antonio's ear, "I will never give up, Antonio."


End file.
